lets_mock_electionsfandomcom-20200214-history
LTE Presidential Election, April 2019
The LTE Presidential Election of April 2019 is a currently ongoing election to decide who will be the 9th president of LTE. The election will be held from 6:00 PM Eastern on April 19, 2019 to April 20, 2019 but announcements started even during March. Primaries were held from April 9, 2019 to April 14, 2019. The Major Party nominees were Cybernetic and Mat for the Republicans and Kermick and RossK or ChildishDem for the Democrats. The only notable third party is the Sex party nominees Alligator and Auburn. Pre-Primaries On February 16, 2019 Amp, former President and Democratic Nominee was elected President in a landslide, the only dissenting region being the Midwest, which voted for Republican Nominee Johnny Boi. The Democrats also took a majority in the House and all of the Senate seats. The Republicans were devastated in February, and there seemed to be little hope for the party. However, this changed with the formation of the Citizen's Party exactly prior to the March Midterm elections. Although based on gathered data, they did not split the vote among democrats, they played a factor in exposing the DNC's corruption which had been discussed prior. The Republicans took back the House in March, and Amp withdrew from the Democratic party, leaving the democrats only the Senate. The Democratic nomination was open for a while, with the major contenders being Everhall and Dennis. On the Republican side, a few possible picks emerged out of march, but not 1 major candidate lead. In early April, Everhall left LTE, leaving the door open for Dennis. Then, unexpectedly Cybernetic entered the Presidential Race as a Republican and quickly topped in every poll and dominated talks of a Republican nomination. Primaries Cybernetic's major contender, bxuzabc, dropped out during the early primaries, allowing for Cyber to be confirmed as the nominee after the Southwest. On the Democratic side, Dennis lead in the polls originally, only losing OV to Kermick because it was his home region. However, in a suprise victory Kermick took the MW and then the SW, causing Dennis to drop out. After the West primaries, Kermick was confirmed as the nominee. Conventions The Republican and Democratic conventions were held on April 15, 2019 which resulted in the confirmation of Cybernetic and Kermick as their party's nominees. The RNC had 15 speakers and lasted ~2 hours while the DNC had 5 speakers and lasted ~30 minutes. Campaign Trail Kermick appointed RossK as his running mate, which was widely criticized by influential Democrats. These influential Democrats also released statements telling Democrats to vote for Cyber over the nominee Kermick. Hippity Polling also had Cybernetic ahead with 77.1% of respondents saying they would vote for him over cyber or any other candidate. Most LTE people considered Kermick's campaign dead in the water and with "no chance" to win. RossK also dropped out as Kermick's running mate on the 16th. Candidates DEMOCRATS Rep. April Senator Dennis Senator Everhall Reg. Legislator Kermick Fmr. Rep. Shaun Medes Rep. Trees Warmer REPUBLICANS Reg. Legislator bxuzabc Rep. Cybernetic Fmr. Rep. DuckyAnka